Oh Not Another Time Travel Story!
by loverofeevee
Summary: This won't be a long drawn out fic, just short and sweet. Basically a time travel story (duh) where Harry goes back and fixes everything. There's a couple of bad words, other than that it's nice and safe.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Not Another Time Travel Story!

The green light flashed into his eyes, forcing Harry to blink or be blinded. Well he supposed it didn't matter if he was blinded since he was about to die, but you can't help involuntary reactions. The world seemed to pause for a long long second, then everything started twisting and turning and spinning until he didn't know which way was up anymore, and before he could work out what was going on he found himself sprawled out beside the tracks of the Hogwarts Express, where the smiling form of Albus Dumbledore was standing.

'What the…?!'

But he could get no further, as once again everything started to spin. Harry caught the bewildered look on the Headmaster's face before he groaned as his stomach angrily protested, closing his eyes and fighting the urge to hurl as he waited for the sensations to stop, and when he finally felt sweet solid secure ground below him once more, he chanced another look.

No more train station, no more Dumbledore, no this looked more like what he was expecting when he died. He carefully tested the waters, or should that be the very solid feeling cloud like thing he was standing on, deeming it safe after a while and climbing to his feet. Idly he glanced round. White as far as the eye could see. White to the north, white to the east, people to the south, and white to the west.

People to the south?!

Harry spun round so fast it was a wonder his head stayed on his shoulders, and for a moment, a very brief moment, he felt joyful, tearful bliss upon seeing the shaggy form of Sirius Black, and the young figures of Lily and James Potter.

And then he saw his mother's expression.

'Um…I'm in trouble, aren't I?'


	2. Chapter 2

'Is he in trouble he asks?! Young man I don't know whether to hug you or smack you silly!'

Harry suddenly realised just how young his parents truly were, as they and Sirius enveloped him in a hug. They were only three years older than him. Did they really have a child so young?!

He also realised just how scary his mother was when she pulled back to glare at him.

'You are in so much trouble young man!'

'What?! What did I do?!' Harry cried.

Lily sighed and pulled him back in for another hug.

'Oh Harry I'm not angry _at_ you, I'm just so…just so frustrated at that _man_!'

'What man?' Ok now Harry was confused.

'The Headmaster Harry' James explained.

'Why are you angry at him?' Harry asked, looking towards Sirius for help.

'Sorry pup, I got chewed out when I came here for being hot headed and stupid. I'm staying out of this'.

Lily gave the man a stern look, then sighed and turned back to her son.

'I want you to think Harry. Think carefully about everything that has happened in your life, from the start to now'.

Harry gave her a confused look, glancing at his father.

'It's ok, I know you're smart son, you'll figure it out' James spoke in encouragement.

Deciding it was best he did as told, Harry settled himself on the cloud thingy, closed his eyes, and thought.

He thought about the abuse he'd suffered at the Dursleys. He thought about getting his Hogwarts letter and seeing the magical world for the first time. He thought about meeting friends and enemies on the train, and the sorting. He thought about the philosopher's stone and Quirrell, Lockhart and the Basilisk, Remus and Pettigrew, the tournament and Cedric, Umbridge and the ministry, Snape and the deatheaters. He thought about Voldemort and his horcruxes. He thought about those who had lost their homes, their friends, their loved ones, their own lives. He thought about Fred and the Weasleys, about Remus and Tonks and Teddy, about Dobby and Hedwig. He thought about Dumbledore.

He must have been thinking for over an hour, when suddenly, he understood.

'Everything that happened, is because he wanted it to happen. Everything in my life. Every deatheater that got away, every prejudice law that was passed, every death. He planned it…arranged it…'

Harry looked up at his family.

'Why was Hagrid sent to get me, instead of a fully qualified witch or wizard? Why was Molly talking loudly about the platform in a station full of muggles when there's a statute of secrecy in place? Why did Dumbledore hide the stone in a school? Why were the traps so easy a group of first years could get through them? Why was the school not evacuated when people were being attacked? Why didn't the adults not realise it was a Basilisk if a second year could work it out? Why weren't there wards in place to tell if animaguses came into the school? Why wasn't Snape ever spoken to about his behaviour? Why was a fourth year forced into a tournament for of age people? Why couldn't Dumbledore tell his old friend from a deatheater in disguise? Why was I not allowed to show the memory of Voldemort's rebirth? Why did…'

Harry was slowly getting more upset and distressed by his thoughts.

'Why did it all happen? What possible reason could he have for ruining the lives of so many people?! Why did the wizarding world expect a child to save the day?!'

His family was quick to comfort him, and he buried his face in his mother's soft red hair.

'Why?! I don't understand!'

'Oh sweetie! It's the same reason why Voldemort turned bad, the same reason so many people become corrupted. Power Harry. Albus Dumbledore held almost all the power in magical Britain' Lily murmured softly.

'But for all the power he had, he still wanted more. He wanted to be seen worldwide as the most powerful wizard there ever was. And he didn't care who he stepped on to get to that goal' James continued.

'So why me then? Did he really do all this just because of some prophecy?' Harry asked after giving himself time to calm down.

'The thing with prophecies Harry, is that eventually they will come true. It may take days or years, but it will happen. The problem is, sometimes they happen before their time, because people make them happen. Someone hears a prophecy, and then instead of letting it take its own course, they try and manipulate it into coming true the way they want. That's what Dumbledore did, he heard a prophecy saying someone other than him was destined to kill Voldemort, and he manipulated and schemed to ensure it happened when he decided. He didn't want to wait years, which is understandable, but in pushing the prophecy forward he inevitably caused more deaths than even Voldemort, deaths of people that he decided to be nothing more than unavoidable sacrifices for the greater good' James explained.

'Ok…I think I got that…So what happens now? I mean, I'm dead so I guess that's it but…' Harry started only to be interrupted.

'That's not it Harry. You became the chosen one because of the manipulations of that man, but that doesn't mean it's over now' Lily spoke.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked, head still spinning from all the realisations.

Why hadn't he realised any of this before? Well, he already knew why. He'd never sat down and brought all the events of his life together before. Separately they were just unfortunate incidents, upsetting deaths, but he would never have thought his whole life and the lives of those around him had been orchestrated by a man he once thought of as a grandfatherly figure.

'You've been given a perk Harry, one that would never have happened if you hadn't become the Boy-Who-Lived' James said.

'Oh great! And what perk would that be?' Harry groaned.

Lily gave a rather evil smile.

'You had a piece of soul stuck in your head, a piece of soul that you can trade in exchange for a second chance at life. And the best part, once it's gone, it stays gone, which will help when you come to learn occlumency, which I want you to learn young man unless you want Dumbledore to pry into your mind. Either get a tutor or read and practice daily'.

'I won't need to learn it now though. Wait, a second chance? You mean…you mean I could go back in time? I could save you? I could save everyone?!'

'Not quite everyone, sometimes it is just their time to go. And although there are so many people that died before their time Harry, many of them went before you were born. But you can save your friends. You can save Sirius and Remus, and even that little Elf who helped you' Lily explained.

Harry realised there was something he wasn't being told, his mood dropped and he worried his lip.

'What about…you and dad?' he asked quietly.

He felt his father's strong comforting arm curl round his shoulder.

'You won't be able to go back that far son'.

'But why?! Can't I just stay here?!' Harry cried.

Lily kissed her child on the forehead, gently motioning him to a break in the white. Down below them, Harry's friends fought on.

'The war still goes on Harry. Voldemort isn't dead, and if you are then he will win. If you stay, then most of those you see will die'.

Harry watched as a tearful Hagrid was pushed along by the deatheaters, carrying the lifeless body of a black haired, green eyed child.

'So, I'm either to stay with you and watch as my friends and innocent people die, one by one until there is nothing left of Great Britain to save, or go back to a world that either hates me or manipulates me and thinks I should be grateful to be a part of it, and stop Voldemort at the cost of loosing my parents for the second time'.

'I'm sorry son' James spoke quietly.

Harry watched the carnage for a bit longer, then stood and walked away from his family. He settled himself cross legged, closed his eyes, and cleared his mind. Breathing softly he contemplated the biggest decision he'd ever had to make.

Harry had no idea how long he sat contemplating, before standing and going back to his family.

'Harry…' Sirius whispered.

'I've made my decision' Harry said.


	3. Chapter 3

And Harry had a happily ever afterlife with his family.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Ok ok I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! *whimper*

.

.

.

'Up! Get up!'

Harry groaned softly, trying to work out where he was.

'Now!' came the final shriek, before the foul woman stormed down the hall.

'July 1990, a few days before my eleventh birthday, and the day the first Hogwarts letter arrives' Harry confirmed to himself.

'Well at least I didn't have to suffer through all those years with the Dursleys' he muttered, pushing himself off the cot and getting dressed.

'Wake up Freak! We're going to the zoo!'

'Oh joy it's Duddykin's birthday' Harry grumbled, opening the cupboard door and preparing himself to be pushed roughly back inside. Growling softly Harry made his way to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

_***Flashback***_

_'__Ok Harry, do you know everything you need?'_

_'__Yes mum'_

_'__And you'll do what I said?'_

_'__Yes dad'._

_Well then Harry…I guess it's time to go' James spoke._

_Harry gave the man a heartbreaking look, before nodding and throwing himself into his parent's arms._

_'__I love you!'_

_'__We love you too baby' Lily whispered._

_'__And we'll always be proud of you son' James followed._

_'__I'll see you soon pup' Sirius spoke._

_Harry stood back and wiped his eyes, giving them a tearful grin. His surroundings began to blur around him, and the last thing he heard was his family calling out that they loved him, and always will._

_***End Flashback***_

The Dursleys were overjoyed that their freaky nephew had vanished at the zoo entrance, so overjoyed that they deliberately spent longer than they normally would have, right up to the point where the zoo was ready to close, a little earlier than usual, but there had been an incident with a python in the reptile house and the keepers needed everyone out the way.

Grumbling the three headed into the car park, and it was to their disappointment that they then found Harry standing by Vernon's car, and their confusion as to why the freak was grinning.

'What are you grinning at boy?!'

Harry gave a little shrug.

'Nothing uncle. Nothing, at, all'.

Now I know what you're all thinking, that Harry was responsible for the python getting loose once again. And while you think that you're also wondering how he's still able to talk to snakes when it clearly stated that Voldemort's soul piece was left behind when he went back in time. Well, he did help the python escape, and he does still have the ability to speak to snakes, the fates were nice and let him keep the ability. But that wasn't all the Boy-Who-Lived-Again did that day.


	4. Chapter 4

_***Flashback***_

'_I've made my decision. I'm going back'._

_He faltered a bit._

'_How exactly do I do that?'_

_Smiling softly Lily pointed off into the distance, where a murky shape lay._

'_The moment you made your decision Voldemort's soul piece was taken from you. All you need to do is think about going back, and it will happen'._

'_But not before you get some advice' James spoke up._

_Nodding to her husband Lily sat and tugged Harry down to sit beside her_

'_Alright son, time to teach you a few life lessons'._

_Harry grimaced slightly._

'_First off, you now know that you can't trust Albus Dumbledore, regardless of what he tries to tell you. That man not only set you up to die, but he's been spending your money as well'._

'_What?!' Harry cried._

'_He has only been able to gain access to your trust fund as your guardian, which he decided when he took you to live with my sister, and any withdrawals were made for "school reasons". You shouldn't worry too much about it, what he took barely made a dent in what you have available. Might as well let the old man keep what little he was able to take. His aim was to gain control of all Potter vaults, and use what he finds to make himself more powerful. The Goblins didn't allow that to happen as he wasn't a member of the family. You should also be wary of anyone who holds Dumbledore in high esteem, such as the Weasleys or Hagrid'._

'_Does that mean I can't be friends with Hagrid?' Harry asked sadly._

_Lily smiled._

'_Of course you can be friends with him. Hagrid is terrible at keeping a secret, and he will always be Dumbledore's man, but he will protect you until his last breath. Don't tell him anything you want to keep hidden, but don't push him away'._

_Harry sighed in relief._

'_And what about the Weasleys?'_

_Lily's face grew grim._

'_If they were given access to your vault, they would not touch a single knut. However if Dumbledore told them that you had given them permission to withdraw anything, they would do it because they trust his word. The only one I'm really concerned about is your friend Ron'._

'_Ron? Why?' Harry asked._

'_He has a very jealous personality, and if he saw a chance, he would probably sneak a few of your galleons into his pocket. I don't think he has ever understood that if he just asked you would give, nor did he ever realise just how lucky he was by having a loving family. He doesn't think before he acts, all he really sees is your money and your fame' Lily explained._

_Harry nodded idly, thinking back to all the times his supposed best friend turned his back on him, or the amount of times he'd caught Ron looking at him with envy when the red head thought Harry wasn't looking._

'_Alright mum, I'll try to keep my distance. What about the others?'_

'_As long as you keep your money from Dumbledore's hands, then you won't have to worry about the rest of the Weasleys. Molly is a wonderful woman, if a little too loyal to Dumbledore, and Arthur quite frankly deserves a better paid job for all the effort he's put in to raising and loving those children of his. Bill and Charlie have good heads on their shoulders, be a little kinder to Percy, he had his heart set on a ministry position and he got swayed by his new boss, he made a mistake and he realised it. The twins, while I don't really approve of pranking people, they never do anything to harm others, and they're very loyal to their friends. Little Ginny's a sweet girl, and should you choose to be with her then I'm certainly not going to disapprove, but don't let her pull you along if you don't see her as anything other than a sister' Lily answered._

_Harry nodded. For a while he did have a big crush on Ginny, but like the crush on Cho the feelings faded. The more he thought about it the more he realised that really he hadn't found that special someone. Perhaps she, or maybe even he, had been there the whole time and he hadn't noticed, or perhaps he had yet to meet his future partner. Past partner. Whatever._

'_I suppose that means you're ok with Hermione and Neville and Luna and the rest?' Harry spoke._

'_Harry I'm not going to choose your friends for you!' Lily scolded gently._

'_You use your best judgement, just as you did before. You befriended Ron because he was the first person your age to talk to you, but the rest you decided on your own to be friends with'._

'_Alright' Harry said._

_Lily then became serious._

'_Harry, you will have to hunt down Voldemort's horcruxes again'._

'_I know. I know where they all are. At least I won't have to worry about Nagini. I won't right?'_

_'That's right Harry, Voldemort never made her into one until later'. Lily replied._

_'What about the one in my scar?' Harry asked._

'_As I said, it won't be there. You've exchanged it for the chance to go back in time, it's gone for good' Lily answered._

'_Oh good!' Harry signed in relief._

'_So I just gotta hunt down and destroy the horcruxes, defeat Voldemort, prevent several deaths, give the ministry a push in the right direction, help Sirius, and make sure Dumbledore doesn't manipulate me'._

'_I also want you to study Harry. I know you've got a good mind in that head of yours, it's time to use it' Lily warned._

'_Yes mum' Harry mumbled._

'_What about Dumbledore though? He'll be hard to take down'._

'_You won't have to take him down Harry, just let him destroy himself' Lily replied._

'_Huh?! How does that work?!' Harry exclaimed._

'_Dumbledore had a very high image of himself, he could do no wrong and he knows everything. If you keep out his way, but at the same time ensure he doesn't get his hands on your money or your influence, then you'll have taken away some of his power. Kill Voldemort without him knowing and he'll have nothing to fall back onto. Let him run around trying to fix the problem and he'll wind up destroying himself in the process. In fact, I recommend leaving the Gaunt ring for him to retrieve, it affected him badly enough for him to accept the killing curse, might as well let him do it again. If he lives then perhaps he'll learn to stop pushing his nose into other people's business, if not, then he'll be out of your hair and wizarding Britain will see him as a hero, everyone will be happy' Lily explained with a smirk._

'_Oh…that's…that's very Slytherin of you' Harry replied in awe._

_Lily chuckled._

'_Every person has traits of all four houses, the hat will sort you depending on which trait shines the most. It's why it had such a hard time sorting you, you had courage, but also cunning from living with Petunia and her family'._

'_I'll keep that in mind. Um, mum…what about Snape?' Harry asked cautiously._

_Lily sighed._

'_It will be hard to change Severus' attitude towards you. But you can help by being a good student and not giving him any good reason to punish you'._

'_You mean besides breathing too loudly?' Harry asked sarcastically._

'_I could hex him for that' Lily muttered under her breath._

_Harry sniggered._

'_Just be sure to read up and prepare beforehand for potions. I can't bring myself to hate him, even after what he did, I know it was a mistake and he really didn't want what happened to happen. If at all possible Harry, could you tell him I forgive him. You can say it was in my will if you have to, just make sure to tell him' Lily then spoke._

'_I will mum, he's a git, but he saved my life so many times' Harry replied with a nod._

_She smiled and gave him a hug, before gently pushing him towards his father. James gave his son a one armed hug._

'_Alright Harry listen carefully. The first chance you have, get to Gringotts. State that you are claiming your inheritance as the last of the Potter line, the Goblins will have no choice but to do as you say. Make sure that you state clearly that only you are allowed access of any form to your vaults, and bind them to an oath of secrecy. It's fairly common practice so they'll have procedures set out. Ensure you read through everything they give you carefully, not that I want you to be distrustful of them, but they are known for charging high interest rates and having hidden costs in their contracts, and many people fall for it because they don't fully read what's there. You can haggle as well, they enjoy the banter, make sure you are firm and don't back down or settle for anything less than your satisfaction. Get everything in writing, and make sure your bank statements are sent to only you. To help keep the confusion about which vault holds what, my advice is to combine all into the main family vault, it's less money to rent out the vaults that way, unless you feel you can cope with the care and costs of several vaults. Separate your trust vault from the main one and put in exactly 20,000, that'll pay for your school fees and allow the Goblins to take out their yearly fee' James instructed._

'_I didn't realise I have more than one vault' Harry replied, somewhat bemused about all the instructions but keeping careful note of everything said._

'_Oh you have quite a few vaults at your disposal. Another thing Dumbledore never mentioned' James spoke with a growl, before continuing._

'_Another thing I want you to do is ask for an inheritance test. It's something I never bothered with, and I could kick myself for that, but you have the chance to see what other families are connected to the Potter one. Most will probably be families that married into the Potter line but kept their vaults separate, but there might be a few others'._

'_Ok dad, I'll do that' Harry said._

'_Good, now everything you find in those vaults is yours for the keeping, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Don't hand out keys to anyone, even those you feel you can trust. If you want to gift them with something then you will need to go with them to your vaults. That should stop certain members squirreling away your money'._

_Harry gave a faint growl, thinking of Dumbledore. He only hoped that no one else had been doing the same._

'_When you come out that bank you should be emancipated and wearing the Potter family ring. You should have also read our wills' James finished with a look of sadness._

_Harry shook his head furiously, refusing to think about it. But he knew he would have to._

'_Harry'._

_He glanced at his godfather._

'_Claim the Black vaults as well, and the title in my place'._

'_But Sirius…'_

'_No buts Harry, use that money and that title, I won't hold it against you. Do what you can to get me out, but don't get yourself caught trying. I'll be out by your third year anyway, and I'll know you are safe if you've claimed the Black vaults. I ask though that you see to Bellatrix and Andromeda. Leave Narcissa as she is, pulling hairs with a Malfoy, at least at the start, will only land you in trouble' Sirius interrupted with a grin._

_Harry had a sudden image of yanking on Lucius' hair and hearing the man squeal like a girl. He sniggered._

'_Alright Sirius'._

_***End Flashback***_

Harry lingered back as his relatives entered the zoo. As the Dursleys were rushing around making sure they had everything, and Vernon ensured with glee that Harry's letter was torn to shreds, Harry had snuck into Dudley's room and stolen the money his obese cousin stuffed under his mattress. He didn't feel any remorse in the theft, as the money had been stolen from others in the first place. The moment his relatives were out of sight, Harry backed out the building into the parking lot and made a bee line for the nearest bus stop. A hop skip and a jump later and he stood outside the Leaky Cauldron, a baseball hat covering his still visible but no longer cursed scar. Pushing his sun glasses up Harry headed inside and straight to the counter.

'Excuse me'.

Tom leaned down a bit to spot the small child.

'Ok there lad?'

'Yes, thank you. I got my letter today and I need to get into Diagon Alley'.

Tom grinned, placing the glass he was cleaning on the counter.

'No problem lad! You come with me and we'll get you seen to'.

Harry smiled as he was led to the back alley, putting on a look of awe that wasn't all faked as Tom opened the archway. He thanked the man and headed for the bank, muttering to himself as he went inside.

'Ask for end of line inheritance, ask for inheritance test, get all vaults combined into main family vault, make sure only I have the key to main vault, get family ring, get everything in writing, read all contracts carefully, haggle, put 20,000 into trust vault for school fees, take control of the Black vaults, reinstate Andromeda into the family, dissolve Bellatrix's marriage and kick her from the family…'

'We can do all that in a flick of a Dragon's tail, young Lord'.

Harry must have reached ten feet in his fright. When he finally got himself back under control he gave the smirking Goblin a glare.

'Don't ever do that again!'

'Very well young Lord, shall we head into my office to sort out your enquiries?'

Harry just nodded, following the Goblin who, after apologising for almost ending the Potter line, introduced himself as Silvertongue, head of the Potter accounts.

'Um…I don't want to be rude or anything…but…nice name'.

'Thank you, I've been known to sweet talk certain, unsavoury customers into handing over far more of their hard earned gold than they wanted to'.

Harry sniggered and thanked Silvertongue as he was offered a seat. The Goblin then sat himself and pulled out a rather thick folder.

'Now then, most of your enquiries can be done easily and quickly. Your inheritance test may take longer depending on how many names appear on the list, and how many extra vaults need to be combined into the Potter family vault. I have a feeling you're doing this because of some suspicious behaviour from a certain Headmaster'.

'That would be correct' Harry said.

'Very well then, for a small fee, we can ensure that Albus Dumbledore is…distracted from ever finding out about your take over of your vaults'.

Harry leaned forward, placing his chin on his hands.

'Exactly how much is this "small" fee?'

Silvertongue grinned.

'Twenty percent of the 20,000 you wish to place in your trust fund'.

'Five'.

'Fifteen'.

'Ten'.

'Twelve'.

'Done!'

They shook hands with identical smirks then got back to business.

'There is something else I'd like to ask'.

'What might that be Mr Potter?'

'Do you know what a horcruxe is?'

Silvertongue's lip lifted in a sneer.

'Indeed I do, the most foulest kind of magic there is'.

'I know, and I also know Voldemort made more than one'.

Silvertongue leaned forward, pinning Harry with a look.

'Is that so Mr Potter?'

'Yep. Lucius Malfoy holds Voldy's childhood diary, the Lestrange family has Helga Hufflepuff's cup in their main vault, Salazar Slytherin's locket should be in my godfather Sirius Black's family home, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem is in the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts, and the Gaunt family ring is in a shack close to the Riddle manor in Little Hangleton. All of them have multiple protections and curses surrounding them, one being the protections of Gringotts itself, and the other being the wards around Hogwarts. I need to get a hold and destroy all of these items, or at the very least take out and destroy the soul pieces. I have whatever weapons I can find in my vault, and I can get a hold of venom from a Basilisk which is currently living under Hogwarts in a place called the Chamber of Secrets. The problem is that the only one I can get to by myself is the diadem, and even then I'm too young to do anything about the protections or the curses surrounding it. I mean sure I can drop some venom on it, but I'd need to get close and I daresay Voldy will have some measure in place to prevent people from doing that' Harry replied.

Silvertongue steepled his fingers and stared into space for a few moments, a dark look gracing his expression.

'We have the methods not only to find these items, and to make life hard for any who hold them, but also to remove the taint from them. Hogwarts would be the tricky one for us, but if you say you can find the diadem, we can provide you with a means to send it to us, and of protection from its curses'.

'Silvertongue if you can sort out a team and arm yourself with as much protection as you can, find these items and destroy them, then I will personally finance everything, and as a bonus I will add a thousand galleons to each Goblin on the team for each horcruxe destroyed, and should any die, which I pray doesn't happen, then the money and an extra thousand galleons will go to their next of kin. Oh, also, I'd be grateful if you left the ring for Dumbledore to find. Allow him to think he has an advantage, and let him destroy himself on whatever curse the ring holds' Harry spoke.

The Goblin raised an eyebrow.

'You have impressed me Mr Potter, I accept. Now, what was that about a Basilisk?'


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed like hours later, probably was, that Harry was finally able to leave the bank, hand cramped up with all the paperwork he had to sign. He intended to return though, once he had a trunk that would hold all the treasures he'd found in his now combined vaults. He needed enough room for goodness knows how many books, some sentimental pieces like his mother's jewellery, and a fair selection of weapons that he promised himself he'd learn to use. Relying completely on a wand was not the best thing to do.

The talk of the Basilisk had gotten Silvertongue quite excited, stating that such a creature would be worth millions, dead or alive. Harry had promised, in the chance that he was indeed able to get the Basilisk to cooperate with him, to provide ingredients such as scales, blood and venom from the giant serpent when he was able to get into the chamber, and quite neatly avoided the question of how he knew there was a sixty foot Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets in the first place.

As he wandered down Diagon, he glanced at the parchment his results were posted on. His father was right, most of the families on the list had been those who'd married into his. The only surprise was the name right at the bottom of the list.

Peverell.

It explained at least how his invisibility cloak got into the Potter family, but even so Harry couldn't quite imagine being related to one of the famous Deathly Hallow brothers. It also reminded him of the stone and the wand, one of which he wasn't able to get unless Dumbledore died, the other he and the Goblins were letting the Headmaster find. Personally he didn't want either, he was happy causing mischief with the cloak once he eventually got it, but he would feel better if the other Deathly Hallows were locked away in the most remote vault the Goblins had with the best protections available.

Thinking about the hallows reminded him of another stone, and he made a note to get a hold of it early and hopefully find a way of returning it safely to the Flamels.

A bell tinkled as Harry entered the trunk shop, the sound attracting the owner.

'Hello there, Hogwarts is it?'

'That's right sir, although I was hoping to get a bit more than the standard trunk, and I was hoping you could help me out' Harry replied.

The man glanced briefly at the boy's ragged clothes, worn hat and odd darkened glasses, then his eyes widened as he caught sight of two rings that had just appeared on the boy's finger. One of which had a very familiar crest.

'Of course young sir, and might I say welcome back'.

'Thank you. I would also require an oath of secrecy' Harry spoke.

'Yes, yes of course. Quite a few people ask for oaths, I'm happy to provide one'.

Harry nodded and the man gave his oath. It sounded very similar to the one Silvertongue gave him, and he smiled a bit.

'Thank you for that'.

'You're welcome, now then what kind of trunk are you after?' the shop keeper asked.

'Well…I'll need a lot of space for books. I made a promise to a family member to study and I'm a bit afraid of the repercussions if I try to slack off' Harry said, making the man chuckle.

'I saw a trunk once that had a lot of compartments, which would work for me'.

'Very well. I have a book here with designs and room suggestions. Obviously you'll need a library, the rest you can choose from here' the man said, bringing up a relatively thick book from under the counter and pushing it over.

Harry thanked him and opened it, flipping pages as he pondered over what he wanted.

'Maybe a bedroom, though it doesn't have to be huge. A small kitchen would be nice as well. A potions lab is a must, I'm determined to do well in it, I've been told the teacher at Hogwarts a bit mean'.

'I've heard that myself, might I suggest a small greenhouse, for the more common potion plants. It would save time and effort if you're able to grow your own stock' the shop keeper suggested with a smile.

'That's a good idea, one of my chores is to work in the garden so I'm pretty good with plants'.

Not nearly as good as Neville though, Harry thought as he kept looking through the book. He decided he would befriend both Neville and Luna at the beginning, giving him a fighting chance at herbology in exchange for any help he could give to Neville, and hopefully preventing Luna from being bullied.

'A living room would be good, with plenty of storage space to hold the stuff in my vault. And if it could be big enough so I can invite friends inside if I want'.

Harry had a sudden thought.

'A training room, that way I can practice the spells and be ready for class. And a bathroom, so I can take a shower without having to wait my turn'.

He wasn't preparing for a war, but it didn't hurt to be prepared in general, considering most of his defence professors will be incompetent idiots. Having a training room in place will also give him a chance to get out of the Headmaster's eye and practice spells not normally shown in a school, just in case.

'I can do that young sir. So we have a four compartment trunk. One for the potions lab and greenhouse, one for the living room, bedroom, bathroom and kitchen, the third for the training room and the last for the library. Would you like me to furnish it?' the man asked.

Harry thought for a moment.

'I've got a wardrobe, a bed, a couple of bedside cabinets, a desk, some cabinets, some bookcases and a few other pieces in my vault. I'd need a lot more bookcases, probably best if you could fully furnish the potions lab and greenhouse, I don't really have anything for either of those rooms. Some more storage space would be good as well'.

'Alright, and how would you like the trunk laid out? There's also the matter of security and there are also a few handy spells I know that will increase the size of your storage space ten fold, including the bookcases' the man asked.

'That would be brilliant! I want the trunk to be practically indestructible, shrinkable via wand touch so I can keep it with me at all times, and only accessible to me. As for the layout…bedroom, bathroom, living room, kitchen and library on the second level, and the potions lab, greenhouse and training room on the bottom level connected to the second by a staircase, and a small compartment on the top to make it look like an ordinary trunk should anyone be able to open it. I'd like the Potter crest on the lid, which when touched with a password will open a secret set of stairs into the house part. If that's possible' Harry decided.

'That I can do young sir. What décor would you like?'

Harry pondered over it for a while before picking out some colours and shades of wood he liked. He made the trunk mostly Gryffindor in style, with a little of the other houses thrown in here and there.

'Right then, I can have this done in three hours. Is there anything else I can do for you?' the shop keeper asked.

'I'd like a bag of sorts please, charmed feather light and larger on the inside, that way I can use it for school and to go shopping' Harry replied.

With a nod the man led him to the row of bags, and he picked out a simple brown leather satchel with the required charms built in. Making his purchase, and laying down a deposit on the trunk, Harry left the shop and headed for Madam Malkin's, determined not to spend another minute in Dudley's old rags.


	6. Chapter 6

'Food and drink, check. Potion things, check. Parchment, ink, quills, everything I might need for writing, check. Stuff from my vault, check. Clothes, check. Toiletries, check. Books, double check, must have bought a copy of every book in store'.

Not just in the shop in Diagon Alley, but in Knockturn as well. Having eighteen years worth of magic, and the ability to use it, meant Harry was able to hide himself with a strong glamour and walk into the shop like he owned it, firmly telling the grimy old man behind the counter for a copy of every book he had available, and flashing his money when the man looked ready to say no. A bit of greed makes the world go round.

Come to think of it, he kinda did own part of the shop due to the shares of the Black family. In fact he owned shares of almost every shop in Diagon, not really enough to be the dominant shareholder, but enough to keep the owners eager to help him out.

He was rich, that didn't mean he was super powerful god like Harry who owned everything.

Of course just to ensure a certain blonde idiot kept his issues to himself, Harry also made sure to buy up the vanishing cabinet in Borgin and Burkes while he was book hunting, making a note to get the other one from the Room of Requirement, and just for the sake of it he also bought the gnarled old hand that tried to eat him the first time round. He had no idea what he wanted it for, but Draco expressed an interest in it and that was enough for Harry.

Silvertongue assured Harry that the Malfoys would be seen to, but he was still going to wind up Draco every chance he got at school. The blonde twit really did need to be taken down a peg or six, and if he could throw a snub or two in the senior blonde's direction while he was at it, all the better.

Harry had gone round every shop he could, buying everything he needed and more. Well not quite everything. He had to hold himself back from buying Hedwig, and he needed to have something to buy when Hagrid took him shopping, otherwise Dumbledore might realise Harry wasn't his little pawn any more.

Silvertongue had been quite clear that if the man came to them asking about the missing bank statements he had sent to him instead of Harry, they could tell him that as Harry was now eleven, or nearly, that they would be sending the statements to him. Harry could plead innocent, claiming he never got to see any statements because his relatives would get to them first, and the old man would be satisfied that his secrets were safe.

With his belongings safely in his trunk, currently shrunk to hide in his pocket, and his Phoenix feather and holly wand, mystery solved if he would get a different one, in a holster on his arm, did he really used to put it in his back pocket of all places, Harry had returned to the zoo, confident that even though he'd spent hours in Diagon, his relatives would still be ogling the animals and spoiling their darling Duddy. A quick glamour to make his new clothes look tatty, a refreshing drink and ice cream at the nearby stand, and he was ready to go.

Well there was one more slithery thing he kinda wanted to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry left with Hagrid a few days later, buying the rest of his shopping and receiving Hedwig. He also took the chance to publicly snub Draco in Madam Malkin's, going as far to look down his nose at the blonde and sniff, giving the "the nerve!" look that someone from a lower class family was trying to get close to him. It didn't help that he was trying desperately not to burst out laughing at the outraged look on Draco's face. Madam Malkin certainly looked like she was doing the same, and the assistant had moved to the back room a while ago to laugh hysterically in private. His arrival at Hogwarts was met by the usual awe and whispers, and he was sorted into Gryffindor once again, although he was tempted to go to Slytherin, just to see how everyone would react.

He quickly became friends with Neville and Hermione, although the bushy haired girl was warned after the third time of trying to nag him into doing homework and study ahead that he was perfectly capable of doing his own schoolwork, and that if she wanted to remain friends with him, which he would like very much, then she really needed to calm down with the superior attitude. She huffed and puffed and protested for a while, but in the end she grudgingly calmed down and let him be. Although in doing so she then turned her attention to the rest of the student body, poor kids.

Ron was a slightly different story, Harry was going to be himself, and there was no way he was going to stop being himself just because someone else was jealous of him. That didn't sit well in Ron's perfect little fantasy world. It was a pity, but his friendship with Ron didn't last very long, and Harry was upset about it, but really they just didn't have enough to talk about without the red head going into a fit of envy or starting an argument with those around him.

Draco was his usual holier than thou self, having apparently made a full recovery from his snub in Diagon. Probably complained to daddy who ensured his son that the Malfoys were on top and the brunette was just puffing hot air. Pot calling the kettle black. Harry tried not to flash the Potter, Black and Peverell rings in the blonde's face, he really did, but every time the twit went on with his "I'll tell my daddy on you!" speech it was getting harder and harder to resist the temptation to show the blonde that he would not be getting the Black money, and then he'd really have something to whine to daddy about.

Anyway Draco was his usual self, until the Goblins shut down operations on the Malfoy vaults for the crime of "keeping dark items" in them. Granted the diary wasn't in the Malfoy vaults, but after the Goblins tipped off Madam Bones about the hidden basement full of dark items in the Malfoy manor, which Harry told to them, it was easy to make up a crime and help themselves to some gold as punishment. The diary was snuck out the ministry and handed to Silvertongue to destroy, really people had to start paying more attention to House Elves, Dobby was a sly little critter. By the end the Malfoy family were far from poor, but with no bank to keep their money in, therefore no interest building up on their money, they weren't seen as the cream of the crop any longer, which forced Draco and Lucius to back down, which incidentally allowed Minister Fudge to realise just how hard it was to run a ministry without having his pockets filled on the side. Oh sure he tried to shore up support and fill his coffers, but being the blustering idiot he was and without his main backup singer, he made mistake after mistake until even the densest of person felt he would do better as a toilet scrubber, at least then he'd have something to hold the crap that kept pouring out his gob.

With him out the way, his toady…I mean lackey made a grand display of trying out for the vacant minister position, figuring her heartfelt words and sweet disposure would turn people's favour. So it was to her utmost displeasure upon reaching her new office, to find that someone else was sitting on her chair. Her shrieks could be heard down the hall, and all the while minister Longbottom sat with a smirk on her lips and a hex on the tip of her wand. Umbridge learned the hard way that one does not anger the head of the Longbottom family. Having the no nonsense woman as head of the ministry also meant that whatever requests Amelia had, normally those involving people of a darker disposition, were heartily approved of. Many darker families learned, eventually, to be wary of the two formidable women.

Madam Bones was also tipped off about Sirius, from Harry of course, and out of sheer curiosity the woman took it upon herself to investigate. One thing led to another, and Sirius found himself free a little over a year later, and Peter Pettigrew hauled in by one distraught Arthur Weasley to be kissed for his crimes. The entire thing led to a massive clean out of the ministry, and deatheaters were being dragged in kicking and screaming left right and centre. Those in Azkaban were kissed, after hearty dose of veritaserum to ensure they were actually guilty of their crimes, and Madam Bones, backed by the new minister, was ruthless in efficiently ridding the world of evil doers.

The Weasleys were given a reward for turning Pettigrew in, in the form of a substantial bounty that was on the rat's head. Arthur was also considered for a better paid job, although it would take some time before he was raised in the ministry ranks. Until then the money was a godsend, and for once the Weasley children were able to go to Hogwarts in new robes. It lessened Ron's jealousy towards Harry, but not by much.

The philosopher's stone had been neatly taken from the third floor a few days after Harry had came across the mirror and pretended to be entranced by it. He still saw his parents, but now he had better memories of them and knew they were watching over him. The traps were child's play, literally since he'd done them before and now knew better spells to bypass them. The chess game was almost an issue, until he realized he could just fly over the board using the broom from the last trap, grinning as the black pieces shook their fists and hurled obscene curses below him.

Hedwig, armed to the teeth with several protection charms and her own feisty behaviour, was quite happy to return the stone to its rightful owners, along with a note warning them about what Dumbledore had tried to do with it. She also took the diadem to Silvertongue, in a curse proof box the Goblin had given to Harry. As a gift for their help, and also for the protective gear the Goblin sent to him, Harry had Hedwig fly off with some Basilisk ingredients that Saresh had graciously allowed Harry to take from her. The big snake was just a big softy she was.

By second year Harry had given up living with the Dursleys and picked out a home from one of the many buildings he had in his collection, and to help him move in he'd sent a request to buy Dobby from the Malfoys, offering them a tidy sum that Lucius quickly fell upon like a dying man to water. Every little helps after all. Dobby was happy to move into Potter Manor and took to the task of being Harry's personal Elf with gusto. Sirius, after binding Kreacher to Grimmauld Place and locking the place up for good, moved in to Potter Manor once he was proven innocent and was offered the Black title back, to which he declined. Instead Harry gave the man a generous allowance, which was little compared to the compensation Sirius received from the ministry, and ensured that he was seen to by healers regarding his delightful stay at camp Azkaban.

The vanishing cabinet, once Harry got it's partner and fixed them both up, was put to good use, one going into his trunk and the other to Potter Manor, allowing Sirius to visit whenever he wished, and to allow Harry to spend some time at home when he got fed up with manipulative headmasters and scathing rumors. And it meant slipping another trick under Dumbledore's nose, which was always a plus.

Sirius, naturally, got in touch with Remus and Harry was happy for the man to come live with them at Potter Manor. He had a plan to bring Remus and Tonks together so his godson would be born, but he needed to wait a few years for that and let Tonks get through her auror training. He heard it was a bitch to complete. Remus was overjoyed to be back with his pack, and took to training Harry, and helping Sirius re-train, almost immediately, something that Harry wasn't sure whether to be grateful or exasperated about.

Harry decided to play by the rules, which meant not getting on the quidditch team until second year. He also made a point to talk to others beside his close friends, and managed to make friends from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and even to his surprise found friends from the house of the snakes. In his fifth year he chanced his luck with dating, and thanks to the Tri Wizard Tournament occurring the way it should have, Fleur managing to bring home the cup and Cedric able to live to see his next birthday, was able to have a few dates with Cho, and Hermione, and Luna, and Susan, and Daphne from Slytherin, and a few others. Not as the same time of course, he was always a gentleman, but it gave him the opportunity to see how a normal guy hangs out with a girl without deadly tests and horcruxe hunting and dark lords and evil ministry officials ruining his life. In the end he decided what was the hurry, he would find Mrs Right, when he was ready.

Severus was a sticking point with Harry, he didn't want to kill the man, or even send him to Azkaban, but he did want him to know just how much of a git he had been. The issue, surprisingly, was solved by Hermione. She had taken it upon herself to show the world that teachers like Snape were not suitable for their jobs and should have been kicked out Hogwarts a long time ago. She'd been taught about House Elves a few years before and needed something else to make war against. Normally people wouldn't listen to a muggleborn, but a muggleborn that aced her exams and had the ear of the Boy-Who-Lived, who was also Lord Potter, Lord Black and Lord Peverell, once he eventually revealed his titles, did send a few heads turning, and others started to come in with their own horror stories about the potions master. With Dumbledore running himself ragged trying to put the chaos Harry created back into order for the greater good, Severus had no one to hide behind when the storm came, and although it took a few years, he was finally removed from his post and his quarters. To be honest though, it was a turning point for him. Without bratty children to annoy him, he made some serious breakthroughs with his potions. He'd saved well and by the time he'd ran out of his money earned as a teacher, he had become a highly sought after potions master known round the country for his creations. Sure, he had to pay a fine for his crimes as a deatheater, narrowly avoiding Azkaban thanks to a quiet word in the minister's ear by Harry, but overall his life turned out for the better, and he was happy, not that he showed it often.

Harry, for the sake of it, decided to have a shot claiming the Slytherin title by conquest. He didn't expect to actually get it, and just to drag Voldy's problems out further, he banished the wrath from the family and drained the idiot dry of magic. And just when Voldy thought being a wrath was hard enough.

Quirrell/Voldemort was hit in the back by a killing curse, and then a poisoned needle was jabbed into his arm, and then he was stabbed in the heart, then acid was poured down his throat, then his head was bashed in. Then he was kicked in the nuts. Couldn't be too careful after all.

The wrath was left to wander the earth, not even able to summon a shred of magic and resenting the hell out of it, until Dumbledore finally got a hold of the ring and destroyed the soul piece, to which Voldemort let out an unearthly shriek and exploded in a puff of smoke.

Throughout all this Dumbledore remained oblivious. Harry was meek and under his control and he was going to rule the magical world and force everyone to surrender their lemon drops to him. Sure the Bones woman was causing a ruckus, but the people were on her side and for once the minister was in agreement. But it was a minor set back, really what were a few deatheaters? As long as the important ones were let off. He had the elder wand and he'd just got his hands on the resurrection stone, and one of Voldemort's horcruxes to boot. Too bad he fell right into the ring's curse, one which even with Snape's help would slowly and steadily destroy him. And there was no warrior's last breath on top of the highest tower of the castle, he simply withered away like a senile old man.


	8. Chapter 8

'He cheated!'

'We never said he had to hunt down the horcruxes himself' Lily said smugly.

'Yes I know that, but you'd think all that would have taken longer' James protested.

He shrank back under his wife's glare.

'I didn't mean it like that dear. It's great that Harry's got his life back and it's great that it's all getting done. I just didn't picture all that to happen so…easily'.

Lily shrugged.

'It didn't matter that it was easy, as long as it happened'.

'Indeed my dear, sometimes the best things in life are simple' came an amused voice.

Lily growled and spun to the man, who gulped.

'C'mere you!'

James fought the urge to laugh as Albus was chased around the afterlife with Lily hot on his heels, the old man occasionally letting out a yelp as her foot met his backside.

'I guess all's well that ends well. Good work son, I'm proud of you'.

Somewhere down on earth, Harry smiled.


End file.
